


Keep Your Hands on Me

by mephistolas



Series: Mephistolas Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I hate what Val did to Angel but goddamn if the moth pimp isn't a hot character, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistolas/pseuds/mephistolas
Summary: He squirmed then mewled as he felt heavy hands pinning down his hands and one hand pressed heavily down on his lower back, a silent instruction that he stay still. Val let a devious grin as his hands rubbed the lightly pink cheeks. He tilted Angel's face, angling for a kiss, tongues battling for dominance, as Angel’s muscles relaxed Val quickly struck his ass which was then quickly followed by another and another in quick sequence.Based on TsuraKofuku's Kinktober list!Day One: Spanking
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Mephistolas Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Keep Your Hands on Me

Angel lied on the bed decked in pink and white heart-shaped pillows. He stripped off his jacket leaving his corset and lace lingerie. Looking at the clock he noticed that he had been waiting for almost an hour now, he decided to just get started. He started rummaging under the pillows, giving a squeal of victory as he pulled out a strawberry flavored lube. Flicking the container open, he added a liberal amount on his hand and rubbed it to warm it up. Using his other hands he pulled away his shorts and tugged the corset loose just enough to expose the soft, round fluffy ass. He propped himself up to look at the mirror and his puckered asshole. He started slowly inserting a finger dragging it slowly in and out in a relaxed manner.

With his upper pair of arms free, he rubbed it between his thumb lightly tugging on it alternating between rough and soft movement. Angel gasps and bites down on his bottom lip. His pleasure mounting, he slipped in another finger -scissoring his asspussy and moving even faster. He moves to his other nipple and tugs on it. He grabbed the box with his favorite sex toys and picked 2 remote control vibrators and a ribbed dragon dildo.  _ (molded from an actual dragon dick, he heard.)  _ He turned on the vibrators and slowly rubbed them into his nipples, moaned louder as he shoved the dildo in, sucking in a breath as the dildo spread his ass so wide. 

  
“Angel Baby, Daddy’s here!” a rough voice cried out, a foreboding figure looming over Angel who was too busy masturbating to take notice of his pimp.

“My, my, aren’t you an overachiever.”

Before Angel could retort with some sort of witty retort Val’s hands swatted cleanly across his ass with a loud smack. Angel let out a loud moan as the dildo shifted even deeper inside, the ribbed dildo massaging his inside. He squirmed then mewled as he felt heavy hands pinning down his hands and one hand pressed heavily down on his lower back, a silent instruction that he stay still. Val let a devious grin as his hands rubbed the lightly pink cheeks. He tilted Angel's face, angling for a kiss, tongues battling for dominance, as Angel’s muscles relaxed Val quickly struck his ass which was then quickly followed by another and another in quick sequence.

“Ahh!”

“Va-Val! Fuck me please.”

Val ignored Angel’s desperate cries and instead watched with mounting pleasure as Angel ended up shivering, unable to hold back his surprised shrieks as pain and pleasure blended together. Angel whimpered quietly whenever there was a pause in between the spanking, hating the mounting anticipation more than the flash of pain. Val spanked him randomly hard and soft in rapid succession making sure, making sure to always hit different spots to surprise Angel, whos thighs quivered in anticipation ass clenching and unclenching on the dragon dildo. Angel’s ass was sore; each strike that Val did was quite forceful that left him quite sore. Any other demon would have been broken by now, the force of his spanks reverberated throughout his whole body but Angel was different. He could take it and he always did,  _ (despite not consenting to some of it.) _ even as he cried out, his voice screaming until only unintelligible noises left his throat. He attempted to beg Val to forgive him but instead, he could only mumble incoherently.

“Val- Daddy please!” 

The words struggled to leave his tongue, the only focus he had was centered on his own reddened and full ass and Val’s rough hands. He ached so painfully that his whole body couldn’t stop. His neglected cock was helplessly hard, drooling pre-cum across his own thighs and dripping near his ass and the bed unable to move because of Val’s own hands pinning his own.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends abruptly yes but I've lost motivation to write more. I will be finishing this when I can to polish it up but for now, this will be my entry for my attempt at Kinktober!
> 
> (If you got ships, especially rarepairs or crackpairs I'd love to write smut for it if it appeals to me.)


End file.
